Moonlight Mutants
by hikari123
Summary: This stories about to young turtles that are found by Leonardo and the turtles and is soon raised by two of the turtles. Please review it would mean so much to me. But no Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

It all started one hot summer night in New York City two very young turtle's are seen  
walking through the alley-way one of the young turtle's was a female and the other one was.  
A male they weren't brother or sister though just friends the younger male turtle had a forest green color  
and a black shell he had violet eye's the female turtle was a blueish green with a red shell and diamond shaped eye's.

The little turtle's walked through the alley to find shelter the male turtle accidently fell down onto the ground  
hurting himself in the process the female turtle ran over to his side helping the little turtle up onto his feet.  
The little turtle was crying a little bit since he hurt himself but that didn't stop the female turtle from comforting him  
she told him that they needed to find a shelter so they could be safe but they weren't safe the foot ninjas had found them.

"Uh oh they've found, us what do we do now?". The female turtle thought to herself

"We have you now little turtle". Said one of the foot ninjas

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ANYWAY'S I NEED HELP WITH THE NAMES FOR THE YOUNG TURTLES THE FEMALE AND THE MALE.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY NAME SUGGESTIONS THAT WOULD BE GREAT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

The little turtle huddled against the female turtle for protection from the foot ninja who just laughed at  
the little turtle which made him more frightened the three year old baby turtle backed up against the wall with.  
The female turtle stood infront of her little friend trying to protect him from the evil foot ninja who was about to  
grab her when they heard some battlecries the two young turtles then saw four adult turtles jumping infront of them.

"Hey you foot ninjas, just don't have anything better to do". The turtle with purple mask said to the foot ninjas

"I totally agree with you on that one bro". The turtle in the orange mask said

"I ain't about to let a bunch of, stupid foot ninjas harm these kids". The one wearing the red mask said

"Zo wat we do now?". The little turtle asked his friend

"I don't know Angelo?". Zola said to Angelo

The adult turtles told the little turtles to stay behind them Zola and Angelo did as they were told  
they watched the adult turtles fight off every foot ninja there was Angelo watched the adult turtle that.  
Wore the blue mask he was intrigued at how well he can use two swords instead of one Angelo  
wished that he could be just like the turtle in the blue mask.

* * *

OK AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ZOLA AND ANGELO?.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelo was starting to get scared of all the fighting Zola noticed that her friend Angelo was scared  
she didn't know what to do then Zola saw a foot ninja coming towards them Zola stood infront of her friend.  
Just as the foot ninja got closer to them Leonardo and Donatello both jumped infront of Angelo and Zola  
and the two turtle brother's did a team jump kick move and they had sent the foot ninja flying straight into a wall.

"You two all right?". Donatello asked Zola and Angelo

"Yes we're all right". Zola said to Donatello

Angelo hid behind his friend Zola he was really shy around new people especailly one's that were  
the same species as he and Zola were the purple masked turtle looked at Zola he smiled at her.

"Don't worry you two will be safe with us". Leonardo said to Zola and Angelo

(Background music starts)

**_Keep you in the dark...  
You know they all pretend...  
Keep you in the dark...  
And so it all began..._**

Send in your skeletons...  
Sing as their bones go marching in...again  
The need you buried deep...  
The secrets that you keep are at the ready...  
Are you ready?...  
I'm finished making sense...  
Done pleading ignorance...  
That whole defence...

Raphael and Michaelangelo were fighting off fifteen foot ninjas at once Raphael threw his Sai  
at one foot ninja then he kicked one in the chest twice.

"I got more then that you punks". Raphael said to the foot ninjas

"Go Raph I totally like you style". Michaelangelo said to his hotheaded brother

**_Spinning infinity, boy...  
The wheel is spinning me...  
It's never-ending, never-ending...  
Same old story..._**

What if I say I'm not like the other's?...  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays...  
You're the pretender...  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?...

"Thanks Mikey I ain't about to let a bunch, of stupid ninjas ruin our fun". Raphael said to Michaelangelo

Leonardo noticed the young turtle watching him fight off the foot ninjas  
the blue masked turtle had brought a foot ninja down by his swords.

**_What if I say I'm not like the other's?...  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays...  
You're the pretender...  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?..._**

In time or so I'm told...  
I'm just another soul for sale...oh well  
The page is out of print...  
We are not permenent...  
We're temporary, temporary...  
Same old story...

"Zo the one 'earing the 'lue mask he's cool". Angelo said in his innocent voice

"I know Angelo I like the one wearing the purple mask". Zola said to her friend

**_What if I say I'm not like the other's?...  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays...  
You're the pretender...  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?..._**

What if I say I'm not like the other's?...  
What is I say I'm not just another one of your plays...  
You're the pretender...  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?...

I'm the voice inside your head...  
You refuse to hear...  
I'm the face that you have to face...  
Mirrored in your stare...  
I'm what's left, I'm what's right...  
I'm the enemy...  
I'm the hand that will take you down...  
Bring you to your knees...

Raphael and Michaelangelo had brought down more foot ninjas then Leo or Donatello  
Mikey looked at the younger turtles that were hiding behind Leonardo and Donatello.

"Think maybe we should help Leo and Don dude?". Mikey said to his hotheaded brother

"Look Mikey we've already got our, hands full so just drop it". Raphael yelled at Michaelangelo

**_So who are you?...  
Yeah, who are you?...  
Yeah, who are you?...  
Yeah, who are you?..._**

Keep you in the dark...  
You know they all pretend...

What if I say I'm not like the other's?...  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays...  
You're the pretender...  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?...

"Ok, ok chill dude sheesh I was totally only asking". Michaelangelo said to Raphael who just glared at him

"One of these days Mikey, I'll give you a knuckle sandwhich". Raphael said to his orange masked brother

**_What if I say I'm not like the other's?...  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays...  
You're the pretender...  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?..._**

What if I say I'm not like the other's?...  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays...  
(You know they all...pretend)  
You're the pretender...  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?...

So who are you?...  
Yeah, who are you?...  
Yeah, who are you?...

(Background song ends)

Leonardo protected the younger turtles from the foot ninjas but he didn't see that one foot ninja  
got behind him and he was going to hurt Angelo.

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.

DID I HAVE THE TURTLES IN CHARACTER?.

ALSO THE SONG IS PRETENDER BY THE FOO FIGHTER'S.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S I'D BE VERY GRATEFUL.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello noticed the foot ninja was going to harm Angelo so he used his bo staff as a booster power  
for his high jump kick move and he kicked the foot ninja right in the back sending him flying into a wall.  
Donny moved infront of Angelo and Zola and started protecting them Leonardo saw Donatello protecting the  
little turtles he also saw the youngest turtle looking at him.

"Donny we need to get these two out of here". Leonardo said to his brother

"I know Leo I'll get them back to our lair". donny said to Leonardo who nodded to his brother

"Come with me you two". Donatello gently said to the little turtles

Angelo and Zola then went with Donny as they went to the manhole cover  
Leonardo and the other's sent a smoke repellent at the foot ninjas and they went.  
To where their brother and the younger turtles were Donny opened the manhole cover up  
and Leonardo led the children inside the sewer.

"Come on little one's You'll be safe with us". Leonardo quietly said to Angelo and Zola

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the turtles had gotten the little turtles into the lair Zola was amazed by the stuff the older turtles  
had in their lair even Angelo was amazed while he stayed close to Leonardo who was holding him.  
Zola walked over to where her friend Angelo was the blue masked turtle noticed that the female turtle  
had a red shell instead of a brown one.

"Who are you guys?". Zola asked the older turtles

"I'm Leonardo that's my brother Donatello". Leonardo said to Zola

"Those two over by the living, room are Michaelangelo and Raphael". Leonardo said to the younger turtles

"Hey who are you two little dude and dudett huh?". Michaelangelo asked Zola and Angelo

The younger turtles were startled by Michaelangelo who appeared out of nowhere  
Leonardo scolded his younger brother for scaring the young turtles.

"Um I'm Zola and this is Angelo". Zola said to the adult's

"Angelo?, doesn't that mean messenger of god in italian?". Donatello thought to himself

"Hey little dude you ok?". Michaelangelo asked the little turtle who hid behind Leonardo

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU AND NO FLAMES.


	6. Chapter 6

Zola and Angelo were givin a tour of the lair by Donatello and Leonardo  
the younger turtle Angelo was glad to have his hero Leonardo showing him around.  
The lair Leonardo walked with Angelo to the living room where they saw Michaelangelo  
and Raphael creaming each other on a video game called Snow Boarder's.

"Ha I'm so totally beating you Raph". Michaelangelo said to his hotheaded brother

"Oh no yer not, Mikey not in this lifetime pal". Raph teased Mikey

Angelo was amazed at the game that Mikey and Raphael were playing together  
so was Zola she thought she could beat that hotheaded turtle no problem.

"Check it out, I'm surfing the snow". Mikey said to Raph

"Oi ya thunderhead watch where ya snowboard". Raphael said to Michaelangelo

Angelo liked watching the two turtles teasing each other but whenever there was fighting  
the yong turtle didn't like to fight at all fighting alway's scare's him.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I'LL BE GRATEFUL TO ANY IDEA'S.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES.


	7. Chapter 7

Zola contiued, watching the two brother's, pulverising each other on a snowboarding game, she thought it was funny.  
When she heard the, red masked turtle call his brother, a thunderhead and a knucklehead. Angelo was with Leonardo,  
who was showing the rest, of the lair to little Angelo, the young turtle really liked Leonardo. The blue masked turtle,  
asked Angelo where his parents were, the younger turtle's smile turned into a frown, he was hoping that no one would ask about his parents.

"Well, Angelo? were are your parents?". Leonardo asked the young turtle

"They, died weo". Angelo said to Leonardo

"I'm sorry, Angelo I didn't know". Leonardo said to Angelo

Zola looked at, Angelo who was looking quite sad, Zola walked over to where Angelo, and Leonardo were.  
And asked Leonardo, what was wrong with Angelo, he said that he asked what happened to Angelo's parents.

"And, Angelo told you they died right?". Zola asked Leo

"Yes, Zola he did". Leonardo said to the young female turtle

"Well, he's right they did die from the evil Shredder". Zola said to the older turtle

Then Zola told, the older turtle how Angelo's parents died, she said that they died, in the hands of the Shredder.  
He had, killed them infront of Angelo, and that's why he hated fighting, and the Shredder Raphael heard the Shredder's name.

"The Shredder, what does he got to do with you two". Raphael said to Zola

* * *

Ok sorry for the short chapter.

so what should happen next any idea's?.

Please read and review and no flames please.


End file.
